


Broken Vows

by Neshtaswritings



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: KaiHuo, OC, Original Character(s), Pandaren - Freeform, Thunderfoot tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshtaswritings/pseuds/Neshtaswritings
Summary: This is a story I wrote in response to a recent guild event. Kai reflects on her past while sitting with her wounded lover.





	Broken Vows

<< Kai could still smell the stench. Fire, smoke, soot and that undeniable scent, flesh roasting in flames. She staggered through the blazing ruins that used to be her home. “Mum!? Dad!? Where are ya!” She screamed, but the flames screamed louder. Had to use all her strength just to pull the heat and flames from her. To make her way through the wreckage. She’d already managed to drag out a few survivors. And thank the celestials Feng, the healer was one of them. Once he had recovered he was busy mending the villagers with soothing mists. She had forged back in, despite his protests. She had to find mum and dad. She had to tell them she was sorry, that she should never have left….that she was sorry that water lost faith in her. She gritted her teeth as she ran through a wall of flames, the spirit of fire helped her to minimize the burning. When she landed on the other side, she saw the thing she feared: Two bodies, broken and twisted, lay there in the sand. The hut they were near had been blasted apart. She swears to this day that they were both looked towards her… >>

KaiHuo blinked as the thoughts receded. She was sitting leaned against the wall in a corner of the infirmary. Whenever she wasn’t doing much, her mind always wandered back to that terrible day. Kai sat up and huffed. It was like there was something she was missing, or forgetting….and her brain just needed to remember. She groaned and shook the thought from her head. She didn’t need to be a Mopey Meng, she had to be there for Copper. She had left him with his friends last night, just to grab some food, and a bedroll so she could be there for him. She passed Miss Snowlily and asked if it was ok. She smiled and said it was, but Kai could see. She looked wracked with worry. That didn’t sit well with Kai, and she hurried back to him. She now sat beside his cot, taking short naps and talking with him when he was awake. He talked real funny when he was on that morphine stuff, and Snowlily had warned Kai that he might say things that he didn’t mean. But it was nice enough. All Kai cared about was him being there, and her being there for him. She had broken vows, run away, abandoned those she loved. She had fallen into booze and debauchery once. She had done all of that once. And now she’s never going to go back to that again. Not ever. She laid her paw against Copperbrow’s chest lightly, partly to feel the contact and partly to check he was breathing. She needed to be next to him right now, she needed to make sure that he was still here. There was a part of her that was afraid he’d just up and vanish. Copper looked so small on that cot. She whimpered as she thought about how vulnerable he was...how everyone was.

KaiHuo took in a breath, letting it out and leaning against the wall again. Even though she was very tired, she didn’t want to sleep. Kai wanted to go out and hit the problem, but...there was nothing to hit, from what she gathered, Copper had not set up a bomb properly and it went off. She shook her head there’s NO way that happened! Copper was the smartest person she knew! He would never do that..would he? She sighed, not bothering to pursue that line of thought. Besides, she wasn’t a thinker, she was a dooer! She did! So do! Kai sat up straight and hit her palm with a fist. She looked over and saw that Copper’s eyes had fluttered open. “Unngh, Kai? Oh my dear I had the worst nightma-” He stopped himself as he lifted his arm and saw only a stump. “Oh sprockets! I was hoping….” He looked up to her and smiled. Kai smiled back, fighting back her tears as she saw him struggling.  
“Ya, it wasn’t a nightmare Cop! But...it’s gonna be ok! Ya got yer life and like, that’s the most important right!?” She said in her usual cheerful tone. Copper simply nodded sadly.  
“But alas, I will not be of use to the clan anymore…” He countered dejectedly. Kai hugged him, gently, resting her muzzle on his forehead.  
“It don’t matter, none’o’that matters no more Cop! All that matters is you’n me...th’clan’s all good folks...and you’ll figure out what t’do!” She said reassuringly. He reached up with his right arm and touched her muzzle gently. “So...let me do th’worrin’ ok!? You just do th’recoverin’ !?” She said as she gave him a kiss on the forehead. Copper smiled and nodded, his smile broke slightly however. He looked around the room to see Unjien and Feishe recovering, lying on cots next to him. He sighed and looked back to Kai.  
“It seems we’re a bit short-staffed…”  
“Well, th’patron’s prolly got a plan! He’s always got a plan right!?” She said encouragingly. Copperbrow could not help but smile at her.  
“My dear, you are ever the bright flame in my life!” Kai simply chuckled at the compliment and took his hand.  
“Y’know what happened t’me Cop….I ain’t ever gonna turn m’back on family again!”  
“But I don’t want you to be stuck with-” Kai interrupted him with a kiss on the lips.  
“I ain’t stuck with ya Cop, I’m lucky to have ya! Now stop the gripin’ an’get t’healin’!” She said with mock anger, giving him a playful smirk. He smiled at her, and she could feel her heart melt as if always did when he smiled.

Kai sat with copper, gently stroking his hair while he fell back asleep. The nurse came by to administer his painkillers and change his dressings. Kai asked her how long he’d be here, and it seemed like it was a while still. She nodded, then she’d be here as well. For as long as it took. As soon as Copper fell asleep, Kai got up to get some fresh air. Stepping outside into the bright, sunny day, Kai could not help but smile. Her tail swished and she felt the touch of the breeze. Her fur stood up as she took the beautiful sensation in. “Thanks wind...yer a real pal!” She said happily, walking down the trail to stretch her legs. KaiHua spotted Snowlily coming up the path, dressed in her medical robes and carrying a bundle under her arm. She smiled at her, the Matron always has this kind of...gentle air about her. The elements only ever said good things about her, and Kai trusted their opinion.  
“Well hello there dear! I came to check up on Copperbrow, and you. How are you holding up?” She said as she stopped to chat with her.  
“Thanks Matron! I’m doin’ good, just a bit tired and all y’know?” Kai stretched her back a bit as she spoke. Snowlily smiled and nodded, handing her the bundle. On closer inspection it seemed to be a few changes of clothes for her.  
“Well, I thought you could use some creature comforts, I understand that you want to be by his side all the time.” Kai smiled and hugged the Matron.  
“Thanks! I...that means alot! This happened so fast, y’know...I didn’t even think t’get this kind of stuff!” Snowlily shook her head, taking Kai’s paws in hers.  
“No need to thank me, it’s hard to think when something like this happens. It all just happens in a blur.” She said reassuringly. “Copper and you mean so much to the clan, we want to make sure you have our support in this trying time.” Kai teared up a bit, she nodded at her.  
“Well, this clan is just about th’greatest people I ever met Matron!” Kai gushed, stapped aside to let her go to the infirmary. Snowlily bowed her head and made her way to the building. Kai watched her go, smiling slightly to herself. She felt the fire burning in her heart, the earth sturdy beneath her feet, and wind all around her….she knew that this was her home, and she was never going to make the same mistake again.


End file.
